


Mating Season

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Inias, Alpha Ion, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Samandriel, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Submissive Dean, Threesome, Top Balthazar, Top Castiel, Top Inias, Top Ion, Top Michael, Wings, mentioned Castiel/Samandriel, mentioned castiel/angels, mentioned castiel/hannah, mentioned castiel/jo, pregnant samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean loved mating season; he loved being pinned and fucked until he was swollen.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean spread his wings out and angled them, flashing the bright undersides and fanning them so the sweet scent of his mating oils saturated the air. He could feel slick running down the backs of his thighs and semen from the first Alpha who had mated with him upon the beginning of mating season.

His ass ached pleasantly, hole still loose and ready, as Dean looked for a new mating partner to ensure he was bred up. He could feel the eyes of multiple angels interested in him. He could  _smell_  their interest as it called out to him and worked to entice him into presenting to them.

The next angel who answered his blatant display had gorgeous dark wings, inky black and  _huge,_  that arched high to display themselves in response. But it was the gorgeous blue eyes that truly caught Dean’s interest.

He knew of this angel.

Castiel.

Castiel was a fierce warrior, excellent with a blade and one of the best tacticians in Heaven. It wasn’t a question that a fledgling from this angel would prove strong, smart and successful. The very things Dean wanted for a father of any of the fledglings he might get bred with this season.

Dean immediately answered the Alpha’s display by lowering his wings in submission and baring his neck as excitement buzzed through his grace. It wasn’t that the previous mating season hadn’t seen him bred by strong angels. All three of his fledglings, who had been a product of three separate angels, had been beautiful and strong.

But having a strong angel breed him was always something he hoped for. Providing his fledglings with a strong father and useful skill was important.

He felt a pressure against his shoulder and willingly went with Castiel’s careful arrangement. Fingers pushed into his sloppy hole and tugged on his rim. His wings shuddered at the sensation and he looked up to see another angel close.

The new angel, Ion, was one of the angels who had fathered one of his fledglings. Dean felt a warmth of affection for the angel and sighed when Ion dropped to his knees in front of him. “Mind sharing, Castiel?” Ion asked lowly as Castiel guided his cock inside.

Dean’s eyes hooded and his wings spread out, lowered in deference to the two angels at either end of him. Slowly his empty, aching hole was filled with a perfectly thick and long cock that had his mouth falling open. “No,” Castiel spoke in that deep voice that sent a shiver running through Dean’s body. “But you’ll have to wait until I’m finished if you want to try and breed him.”

A hand rested against the back of his neck and pushed Dean into position so his ass remained raised while the rest of him was lowered in submission. It was a typical pose for breeding during the mating season and one that Dean thoroughly enjoyed.

To him it demonstrated a dominant mate and gave the angel taking him from behind a good angle to fuck him at.

While Castiel started to thrust into his ass, aiming for his prostate to send beautiful bursts of pleasure through him, Ion was reaching out and running his fingers along the arch of Dean’s wings. They combed through his fingers just as Dean loved when he was being mated and the familiarity of the touch had him fully relaxing between the two angels.

Dean _loved_ mating season; he loved being pinned and fucked until he was swollen.

He knew Ion would be after Castiel and that he’d attract far more angels during mating season but he wouldn’t mind being caught between the two Alpha angels currently paying attention to him.

While allowing an Alpha to fuck his mouth did nothing for breeding Dean still loved the act of complete submission it placed him in but Ion simply touched and teased.

Castiel’s thrusts came harder and quicker, pounding into him in long and deep strokes, that had him moaning in appreciation and his hole flexed around the thick length. His orgasm was quickly approaching with the combined feeling of being fucked right and sure hands stroking his wings.

The ringing smack of skin on skin was impossible to ignore as Dean’s body moved with the power behind each of Castiel’s thrusts.

“He goes crazy if you tease his oil glands when you’re mating him.” Ion spoke as one of his hands stroked through Dean’s hair. “I mated him last season and he was _very_ responsive to it.” The pride in Ion’s voice was unmistakable, “He even carried one of my fledglings. I’m planning on him carrying another.”

Almost immediately one of Castiel’s hands, which hand been gripping his hips, reached up to tease his oil glands. Dean could feel them squirting out his oils onto the angel’s fingers. His orgasm slammed into him and had his whole being drawing tight.

His ass clamped down on Castiel’s moving cock while his wings snapped out and his mouth dropped open with a loud, appreciative moan as his cock released onto the ground under him. Castiel only made it a few more strokes before his cock was caught in Dean’s ass, the knot large and stretching Dean wide.

Dean went limp under their attentions except for the occasional twitch and broken moan when their skillful fingers moved over his body. He relished the attention and the feeling of warmth flooding his ass in thick ropes of come while his inner muscles eagerly milked Castiel’s knot.

He wouldn’t mind if Castiel was one of the fathers of his fledglings this season. A little fledgling with brilliant blue eyes and Castiel’s gorgeous dark wings. The skills the fledgling could gain would only benefit them but if not this season there were other mating seasons in the future.

That was very important when allowing Alphas to mate and attempt to breed him.

Occasionally Castiel rocked forward against his ass and the angel’s knot brushed his prostate causing more moans to escape. Dean could hear the pleasured moans Castiel released each time he orgasmed, emptying another load into Dean, as Ion continued to touch and stroke him from the front.

It was awhile before Castiel’s cock slipped from his ass causing slick and semen to spill out onto the ground. His gaping hole clenched and unclenched at the loss, aching and empty, as he twitched at the sensation of come leaking out. Dean groaned at the sensation but he wasn’t empty for long. Ion was quick to change his position. Familiar fingers curled around him to spread his cheeks open.

Dean knew Ion had a fixation with his hole and the realization that Castiel was simply watching them when most angels would have flown off to find another in season angel in an effort to breed as many as possible during mating season had his cheeks flushing.

His eyes closed when Ion’s thumb hooked his rim and tugged on him before teasing along the sensitive skin. “Going to play with my ass the whole season or are you going to try for another fledgling?” Dean asked in a rough voice, “Because I can see four angels over there waiting and I’ll happily take every single one of their knots if that’s all you’re going to do.”

Ion knew him pretty well after mating with him multiple times, Ion made a point of mating him every season since he came into season, and instead of rising to the challenge like most would the Alpha angel only chuckled. “Any fledgling you get from this one is bound to get that snarky attitude. Anya might have my coloring but she has her mother’s snark.”

Dean flushed and opened his mouth to make a smartass comment but Ion sinking into him in one, deep stroke had his mouth snapping shut. Instead his eyes rolled and a sigh escaped. He shifted his knees and spread his wings out once more to offer them up.

Unlike Castiel the angel now in his ass fucked him in a teasing manner that had Dean scrambling for purchase on the ground and moaning in need when Ion’s strokes were deliberately missing his prostate. “ _Asshole_.” He gasped when fingers squeezed his oil glands and he shoved back into Ion’s thrusts.

“I’m looking forward to getting another fledging from you, Dean.” Ion spoke from behind him. “And I am going to get another one from you this season.” A particularly hard thrust had Dean swaying forward as pleasure twisted inside of him, “And the next.” The snap of Ion’s hips nailed his prostate and Dean practically howled at the sensation, “And every season after.”

Castiel moved closer to them and reached out to touch Dean’s wings. “Castiel.” Dean gasped when the dark winged angel softly touched him.

“I hope to get one from him.” Castiel’s voice sounded sure. Warmth rushed through Dean’s grace and he pressed into their touches. Being treasured during mating season and having such strong angels interested in getting fledglings from him had pleasure singing through him.

He was caught between the two of them until Inias took a turn at fucking and knotting him, rolling his hips forward and slamming his knot inside Dean’s aching ass. Dean could see Ion and Castiel both watching as he was knotted and mated with by several of the other angels who had been watching.

Dean barely noticed Castiel taking flight and heading towards where Samandriel was laid out, sloppy ass raised and wings lowered, as the younger angel tempted Alphas during his first mating season. He was far too lost to the pleasurable sensation of being fucked and knotted.

Once Inias and several other angels had finished mating with him the next angel to press into him from behind was Balthazar who was one of the most enthusiastic and vulgar mates Dean always had during the mating seasons. Balthazar was followed by Michael, another angel who had fathered one of Dean’s fledglings the previous season and an angel who always sought Dean out for multiple matings.

Michael had pinned him down, shoving his knees wide and burying himself inside with a deeply satisfied groan. The archangel greedily fucked him, powerful thrusts sending spikes of pleasure through Dean, as the truly impressive wings effortlessly blanketed Dean’s and pinned them down as Michael bred him.

It was one positive about attracting an archangel. The power and strength they displayed was far more dominant than any other Alpha angel but Dean’s favorite part was the impossible size of their cocks and equally giant knots. He could always feel it even after multiple other angels had mated him.

Six more angels Dean didn’t recognize fucked and knotted him after Michael and then Castiel, after returning from attempting to breed several of the other in season angels, was once more fucking into the sloppy mess all the others had left behind.

Mating season was a blur of fucking, knotting and the ache of being thoroughly used by as many Alpha angels as possible. After days it was over and Dean lay there in the grass, stomach swollen from days of mating, as a low moan escaped and his wings shuddered. His ass ached, his hole gaped from so many large knots and his grace lazily buzzed through him as he lay there sated and thoroughly bred up.

By the end of the season Dean had been, once more, bred by three different angels. He could feel a link between Ion, Michael and Balthazar this time that revealed them as the fathers for the four fledglings he’d been impregnated with this season. It seemed Michael had managed two and Dean knew, from the look on the archangel’s face, that Michael was fully aware that two were his.

A mild hint of disappointment filled him at the fact Castiel hadn’t managed to give him a fledgling but he knew the other angel had been successful elsewhere. He’d seen the very pleased look on Samandriel, Hannah and Jo’s faces at the end of mating season directed towards Castiel.

His hand idly moved over his come swollen belly and his hole clenched around the thick plug Ion had cheerfully produced after being Dean’s last knot for the season. Dean’s eyes hooded and his breathing evened out as warm sun beamed down on his pleasantly aching body.

Another successful mating season. He couldn’t stop the satisfaction filling him at carrying four new fledglings.

**Author's Note:**

> So much sex. Dean really got a work out in this one, didn't he?


End file.
